


Harpy

by Say (cutemuffintooth)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:05:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutemuffintooth/pseuds/Say
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I´LL KEEP THIS ONLINE FOR EDUCATION´S SAKE. DO EDIT YOUR WORK. OH BOY.</p><p>“You can suffer the pain of change or suffer remaining the way you are.”<br/>-Joyce Meyer</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lucky Times [Prologue]

**Author's Note:**

> I´m sorry if this chapter confuses you.  
> It will be explained in the next one, which will be uploaded soon!
> 
> (y/n) – your name

„Tell us, are you a morning person? “, the young man infront of (y/n) asked. His brown eyes glowed with curiosity. (y/n) thought for a moment, leaving everyone on her table waiting. Then she simply shook her head.

Then a man on your left side assumed: „Are you more of a night person then? “  
(y/n) scrutinised him from the top to the bottom. He got butterscotch, wavy hair, green-greyish eyes and a cheeky smile. His clothing style was really common around here, but it suited him really well, plus he was quite attractive. Not that his best friend infront of her wasn´t good looking! He and his friend were by far the best looking guys on the campus. Both were pretty tight friends and have known each other since kindergarten. At least they told everyone so. 

„No I´m not. “ Now all people listening to them had a confused look on their face. (y/n) already forgot all their names including the names from the guy on her left and infront of her. But they seemed to be pretty popular among other students of this city´s university. That would explain why so much people were around them. There were hundreds of questions marks flying above their heads asking: „What are you then, if not a night- or morning person? That doesn´t make any sense. “

„Well, I wouldn´t describe me as a person at all, you know, I´m more of an abstract concept. Once you get to know me, you´ll know what I mean. “, (y/n) jokingly said, „However, what were your names? I totally forgot them. I think I have to start apologizing if I keep forgetting them. “ 

„I´m Braydon Brown and this is Collin Adams. “, Braydon told her pointing to his friend Collin on the other side of our table.  
Collin gave her a bright smile and asked: „You are (y/n), right? How do you like your new home, after being around for some days? Have we already told you the story of how I and Braydon became friends? “  
Suddenly the bell rings and saved (y/n) from hearing that story again. She already listened to it twice and a third time would be too much.

The funniest part was that Collin always made fun of Braydon because of his surname. Braydon was a white skinned person, while Collin wasn´t. He always said that they just should switch their names. Then Collin interfered saying, that it is better leaving the names the way they are, so that they can keep on telling people their little joke.

With a somewhat sad expression on his face, Collin stood up. „I think we have to tell you another time. “ He turned to Braydon. „Come on mate. We gotta go. Professor Sanghvi is gonna be pissed if we´re not punctual this time! “

With a sigh Braydon stood up as well. His eyes seemed to say sorry. „I´m afraid we have to leave (y/n). Want to catch up later? We can meet infront of the cafeteria...“ „Braydon! “ „One minute please! Just go. I´ll be following you in a minute. Be my look-out, OK? Send me a message if the professor is coming. Thanks. Now fuck off. “He shouted at his best friend, who already walked some meters. Said friends rolled his eyes and left.

A slight breeze tousled Braydon´s hair. We were now completely alone, because all students had already left. „So, uhm… Do you want to catch up later? “ 

Was he blushing? 

Seeing him blush let your heart skip a beat. „Yeah… why not? “, (y/n) gave him a shy smile.  
„See you later then. “, he cleared his throat. A moment later he hugged you tightly, let go after a couple of seconds and left too, leaving a stunned young woman behind him.


	2. Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You can suffer the pain of change or suffer remaining the way you are.”  
> -Joyce Meyer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING:
> 
> This chapter containes mild to really bad insults and scenes similar to mobbing.  
> If you are triggered by such things I would suggest to not read this chapter.  
> I´ll put a brief description of the chaper in the End Notes!
> 
> \----------
> 
> (y/n) – your name  
> (y/l/n) – your last name  
> (h/c) – your hair color

(y/n) leaned against a tree. She wore a simple sweater with the lines ´´THIS GIRL NEEDS A NAP´´ on it and she really needed one. Even coffee or energy drinks could barely keep her awake. 

An assignment was due today and as lazy as she was, (y/n) just started working on it two days ago. Big mistake.  
Every time the woman swore she will never ever start working on a task that late. Well, as she did the time before or the time before that of course.

She granted herself six hours of sleep during the last two nights. This was due the fact that she had some work to be done in order to pass her literature class and the fact she dreamed of ´him´.

Groaning (y/n) slid down the tree trunk where she was leaning on, letting herself and her backpack fall onto the grass.  
Why did she have to dream of the time where everything was alright? Why have she dreamed about Braydon?

She remembered, that he had played the best, nicest and most caring boyfriend she ever could´ve imagined.  
Back then she was a newbie at the university and was lucky to meet Collin and Braydon. They were indeed pretty popular and they still are. Both of them were welcoming at first. 

These two were the only ´real´ friends she had. Others were only talking to her, because she got pretty close to Braydon.  
To be exact, they became a couple really quick after they met.

Soon after they parted after their first time meeting, (y/n) got a text from him, saying, that he wanted to meet her again. They chatted for some time, then he suddenly asked, “Do you want to go out with me?”

(y/n) was dumbfounded for a moment and was not able to speak, but after a while she nervously agreed. 

One of them hung up and she could not remember who of them. She just remembered how excited she got and how she could not sleep the night before her first date ever. The woman knew it would be awkward, because she doesn´t had any experience in dating someone. Jeez, (y/n) never dated someone before! Which meant she hadn´t done something either…

„It it´s not necessary thinking about that. “, she thought to herself, shifting in her bed to get more comfortable. But she knew, she had to tell Braydon in case they… they got really close to each other.  
(y/n) blushed at that thought. She felt embarrassed and pressured to have sex, but she hadn´t found the right person yet, plus she just doesn´t wanted to.

She eventually fell asleep short time after, but she awoke when the sun was already standing high.

Like (y/n) got bitten by ants she sprung from her bed, after taking a look at the alarm clock which she obviously should get repaired soon. 

Shit. 

If she got dressed fast, she could get to the point where she and Braydon would meet ten minutes to late.  
Rushed, the young woman ran into the bathroom, washed herself, brushed her teeth, brushed her (h/c) hair and decided that a ponytail would take too much time and ran into her room again to grab some suitable clothes for her date.  
After a quick look into the mirror it was finally time to leave.  
\---  
„Where is he? “ 

Worried she scanned the area for Braydon and then took a glance at her mobile phone. (y/n) arrived, as expected, too late. But Braydon wouldn´t leave because she was a couple of minutes too late. Or would he?

Biting her lips were a bad habit she kept over the years. It will occur every time she got really nervous. Right in that moment she felt very nervous. Why wasn´t Braydon here? 

(y/n) walked over to a fountain nearby. It was unbelievable pretty. She couldn´t locate where the water was coming from, but the way the water sparkled in the light gave the fountain a magical sight. It was shaped like a dandelion waiting to get blown away by a slight summer breeze.  
Luckily the fountain was enclosed by some benches. Slowly, the woman walked towards them, still biting her lower lip. (y/n) took a deep breath letting her head hang back slightly. She kicked some gravel away before sitting down. 

\---

Time passed by and Braydon could still not be found. She now waited for at least one hour and she got incredibly bored. To ease some of that boredom she started watching some people in the near environment. 

There were some people standing around:  
A boy wearing way too loose jeans. (y/n) was wondering how they did not fall off or show his butt. 

In some distance to the teenager there was a woman refreshing her makeup. The woman looked like she was in her 20s, so just like (y/n) herself and she was gorgeous. Looking down on herself, (y/n) thought, that she wasn´t even near her beauty. She betted, that the woman would even look great without tons of makeup. She let out a sigh. „At least I´m a pretty little potato.”, she whispered to herself sarcastically. 

A loud voice tried to vigorously persuade someone, which frightened her a little at first. This voice belonged to a business guy in an unspeakably expensive suit. He obviously tried to convince someone to do something via smartphone.  
She didn´t knew him, but she could tell that he was an arrogant piece off... Whatever (y/n) was gonna say she got interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing.

„Yes? This is (y/n) (y/l/n) speaking.”

„Your way to answer the phone is really strange. Haha… Uhm, yeah, the reason why I´m calling is, that I won´t be able to come. I´m sorry.”, Braydon said.

„It´s OK. No problem Braydon.“

„Perfect! See you tomorrow then! Bye!”

\-------------------- 

(y/n) shook her head at that memory. She could not believe, that she bought that lie from him. Pressing her lips together she wiped away some tears rolling down her face. Knowing what she knew today, she could tell he went to that bitch Abigail.  
Cursing wasn´t (y/n) style, but while speaking of Abigail she couldn´t help herself.

„Why should I be sad? I have lost someone who didn’t love me.”, she whispered to herself, „I should´ve learned that people leave. Even if they have promised a thousand times that they won’t.”

She watched as some birds flew by. They looked so carefree. They can be free. Free from the world´s cruelty.  
The wind picked up, and (y/n) took a mental note, that she would take a jacket with her next time. It´s getting colder as the weeks and month flew by. Soon it will be autumn, the best time of year. It wasn´t that warm and it´s getting colder, but the beauty of nature was increasing. 

Smiling she looked in the air too watch the leaves slightly moving in the wind. They already started to change colour. You could notice how there were bright ranges of brown, orange and yellow among the other green leaves. 

(y/n) wondered if there was any poem that could describe the way this season let her feel. On the other hand she knew, that there were poems which could perfectly describe the feeling of betrayal.

She suddenly grabbed her bag laying on her left and searched for a small book.  
It was pink and had lined pages in it, which were nearly full of poems. They were all handwritten from (y/n). The poems themselves belonged to other people, or better say were written by different persons. 

On the cover it said, “Feder und Papier entzünden mehr Feuer, als alle Streichhölzer der Welt.”  
This figure of speech was by a man called Malcom Stevenson Forbes. She didn’t know where that man came from, but she loved that sentence. It was written in German, (y/n)´s native language and can be literally translated into “feather and paper can ignite more fires, than all matches of the world”.

She longed to visit her family, to talk to her friends back in Germany. But she couldn´t. She had to stay to study here at River Fork University.

Therefore her parents gave her this little book. They said, poems are a great way to relief someone from their grief or pain and (y/n) started writing down poems she liked, after she got her heart broken by Braydon.

She opened the book in her hands. The lines on the books front were telling the truth. Poems always helped her after what happened.  
The first poem let (y/n)´s emotions boil up again.  
With a shaking voice she recited:

"Feeling down, alone, and empty inside,  
Decisions to make, but can't decide,  
Hurt from pain of a broken heart,  
Days go on as if they are dark,  
Looking for happiness, the light to return,  
My soul feels empty, deceptive, a burn." (1) 

Her eyes began to fill with tears. The written words in front of her became blurred as if someone would pour water over it.  
As water actually began to flow over her hand she abruptly stood up, letting her collection of poems fall onto the grass.

„Oh, I´m soooo sorry. I thought you weren´t there!”

Looking up confused, (y/n) met another pair of eyes. Abigail.

Her hands were holding a now half empty juice bottle. Braydon and Collin were standing behind the woman who just spilled juice over (y/n) and her belongings.

Collin gave her a pitying glance. She could not tell whether he was honest or not. But it didn´t matter as soon as her eyes met Braydon´s. He stared in her eyes as well as she stared at his.  
In this short moment it was like… like she could tell him everything she felt. Like, they were back in the days where everything was fine. Where (y/n) felt loved.

She snapped out of the trance as Abigail´s angry face appeared millimetres away from hers.  
„He´s mine! Leave him alone you ugly little bitch. He does not love you anymore. Accept that. I´m way hotter than you anyway. I wonder how HE could find YOU attractive! Pff!“  
With her nose held high she turned around and walked over to Braydon. „Come on guys! Let´s better not be in the presence of this…“, she gave (y/n) a hateful glance, „person. Her ugliness may spread! Yuk!” Abigail strutted away with her hips swinging so much, she probably could break them.  
Braydon stared at her ass as she walked away. He followed her after she gave him a questioning look. He not even took some time to say bye. At least Collin waved at her before leaving. (y/n) didn’t know what´s the deal with him. One time he´s friendly towards her and the other day he´s an complete asshole.

She wanted to wipe away some tears but noticed how sticky her fingers had become.

All of sudden the bright coloured campus did not seem as cheerful as before. No birds. No happy colours. Just fragments of a long lost life.

Collecting her bag and now ruined book of the ground she decided to go to the bathroom to try clean her stuff.  
The girl’s bathroom was just behind the main building where most of the lectures were held. Walking down the gravel sidewalk you could see beautiful bushes. Such bushes were all over the campus as well as huge trees decorating the outside of the university. 

(y/n) just could´ve simply used her private bathroom in the dorms five minutes away, but she wanted to clean herself and her belongings as fast as she possible could. She just hoped to not cross Abigail´s way again today.

Pressing down the door handle she entered the university. There were many people who hurried through the halls. 

The River Fork University had a fascinating history. It was founded nearly 50 years ago, but the skill with which the building was made is pure art. There were so many details, which only the architect could know about, that´s for sure.

To clear a path through the crowds, (y/n) quickly moved through small gaps between the students as soon as she saw them.  
She was pretty good in getting through crowds quickly.  
Due this skill of her, she was quickly in front of the restroom for girls.  
She pulled the door handle down with her elbow and entered. Once inside (y/n) headed towards the first sink she saw was free. The woman put down her bag and layed her ruined collection of poems next to her and splashed some water in her face.

It felt good the way the water helped her to calm down. Looking in the mirror she noticed how red her eyes were from crying. She sure could use a nice break from all this stress.

„The soap smells nice.“, (y/n) noticed, as she washed her hands.

Suddenly a door of a toilet cabin opened and crashed into the next cabin, followed by a loud and outraged voice.

„YOU!“

(y/n) turned around just to see Abigail stomping in her direction.  
„WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! I HAVE NOT SAID ANYTHING IN FRONT OF BRAYDON, BUT HOW DARE YOU LITTLE MAGGOT EVEN THINK OF STEALING MY BOYFRIEND? YOU ARE NOT EVEN FROM AMERICA! WHAT WAS HE EVEN THINKING BEFORE HE BROKE UP WITH YOU? I BET YOU DRUGGED HIM!”

The woman being accused of drugging someone tried to keep her emotions deep inside herself. This bullshit started as soon as (y/n) caught Braydon cheating on her with that woman in front of her. She got in an argument with Abigail and said person told everybody lies about what really happened. 

That´s when the whole mobbing thing started.  
The ongoing pranks, insults and even threatening letters – (y/n) never done anything about them.  
She just hoped it will stop on its own. She was so damn wrong.  
But (y/n) had enough of this crap! She just wanted it all to end. How did she deserve this fate? 

Abigail continued to insult and scream at her and all other girls in the bathroom started to stare at them. 

„…AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT I THINK? I THINK, THAT ALL OF YOUR GERMAN LITTLE FRIENDS AND FAMILY ARE ALL NAZI SCUM AND SHOULD BE BURNED! YOU HEAR ME?! BURNED!!!”

The eyes of our audience widened in shock as soon as they heard what Abigail just said. Even (y/n) couldn´t believe it.  
Tension rapidly built inside of her and an aura of anger surrounded her. Then she couldn´t help herself but to slap Abigail square across the face.

But instead of slapping her a shock wave catapulted not just the woman into the next wall, but everyone in that room as well.

(y/n) crashed into the mirror, which broke under the strong force. Shortly after she fell back on the ground. After a while she got off the tiled floor onto her feet again, feeling dizzy.

She vaguely imagine what she have managed to accomplish, ignoring her unbelievable headache.  
Nearly one dozen of women laying on the floor. Some of them were unconscious, while other had minor injuries additionally.

(y/n) tottered towards the unconscious Abigail, who had a smaller injury on her head. Luckily she was alive. The woman quickly checked if the others were alive as well.  
(y/n) let out a sigh as she knew, that all people were injured but alive.

What should she do now? Go find a professor at this time? What should she tell them?  
Something like: “Oh, you know, I just harmed students of this university with some powers, which I never knew I had”?  
Very good idea. Indeed.

(y/n) was biting her lower lip, while her headache had gone worse.  
She should call an ambulance! Or should she do something better? Wasn´t it the best to get the nearest help she could get? But she still had to explain that mess in here!  
Then she remembered she left her phone inside her flat in the dorms. Great!

Sobbing like a little five year old child she crouched in a corner. She just wanted to sleep. She wanted to have a happy, ordinary live with a couple of friends and maybe better grades, but definitely not this mess called her life. What even happened here?

„I want to go to bed, maybe watch some TV shows and learn for my exams. Is that too much to ask for? Please, just let me live normally.”, (y/n) was crying, „I want to be in my flat, pretend that this here never happened and go one with my life.“

Suddenly she felt that a undertow-like feeling gripped her. She closed her eyes, hoping it will go away.  
After that feeling ceased (y/n) felt something was running down her nose. She wiped it away and noticed, that she was bleeding. A nosebleed?  
While opening her eyes and looking at her bloodstained hand she realized she was no longer in the bathroom she was just a couple seconds before.

That was all she knew before the world got dark around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter!  
> The next will be up as soon as the third chapter is finished~
> 
> \---------
> 
> Summary:  
> The reader has an unpleasant encounter with Braydons new girlfriend. Later on she meets her again, which causes the "activation" of the readers powers(shock waves, teleportation) due a really bad argument. Some students of River Fork University get injured and are unconscious. At the end of the chapter the reader lands in a now unknown location due teleportation, just before the reader is unconscious him/herself.
> 
> \----------
> 
> (y/n) – your name  
> (y/l/n) – your last name  
> (h/c) – your hair color
> 
> \----------
> 
> (1) http://www.familyfriendpoems.com/poem/empty-6

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, plus I´m not a native English speaker.  
> That´s why I hope there are not too many mistakes in the story!  
> If you have any advice I´ll be greatful.


End file.
